


Uptown Girl

by Xgirl14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, dorks Bucky and Steve, shy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xgirl14/pseuds/Xgirl14
Summary: Uptown girlShe's been living in her uptown worldI bet her momma never told her whyI'm gonna try for an uptown girlTony was getting a lot of work done until his boyfriends decided they were going to be huge dorks. At least they're Tony's huge dorks. Even when they call him a girl.





	Uptown Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So I hope this has never been done before. If it has I am sooooo sorry. I was listening to this song the other day and it made me think of these three. Tony living the rich life and Steve and Bucky as the two downtown guys all of them falling in love. Anyway. This wouldn't leave me alone. It's probably awful or whatever soooooo yeah. I hope you find it entertaining!

Tony was down in his workshop music blasting as he worked on his latest gadget. This one was really going to get those old geezers on the board excited. Maybe they would finally leave him be for a while. Give him some time to himself and his beloveds. Speaking of, both supersoldiers were down in the lab with him. 

Bucky was sitting at the corner of his old couch one arm draped across the back while the other one lay in his lap where it was busy playing with Steve’s hair. Steve looking as content as could be laying in the lap of his love, busy sketching his other love as he worked with his tech. Watching Tony work was art in motion, the both of them his favorite subjects. Both soldiers had content smiles on their faces and seemed totally relaxed despite the blaring rock music. 

Tony spared a glance over at them and felt a matching smile grow on his face. Bucky and Steve really were the best. They were always understanding that Tony had an incredibly busy life and instead of leaving him be and missing out on time with him, they would often join the genius in his workshop doing the same things they were doing now. Steve would mostly sketch anything and everything and Bucky would sometimes read a book, nap or play with the bots. 

Tony turned back to his work, his focus shifting back to the task at hand. Time seemed to be lost as Tony worked, losing track of everything happening around him. 

Tony jumped when he was startled out of his project when a new song came blaring on, something that definitely wasn’t on his playlist. The opening chords to Uptown Girl came on, Tony being totally confused looked first up to the ceiling silently asking JARVIS for an answer, then turning to look at his boyfriends and bursting into laughter. 

In the middle of his workshop stood his two boyfriends with huge goofy grins on their faces, gyrating their hips to the beat of the song. Tony wasn’t sure if they were trying to look seductive, but they were definitely falling flat, making Tony laugh even harder. 

“Uptown girl!” Bucky sang

“She’s been living in her uptown world!” Steve sang back

“I bet she’s never had a backstreet guy!”

“I bet her momma never told her why!”

Tony could only watch his soldiers take turns singing lines from the song making direct eye contact with him. He laughed even harder when they both started to slowly shuffle dance over to his work station. Never once breaking eye contact or missing a word from the song.

“You guys are ridiculous! Uptown girl? Seriously? And calling me a girl? What’s up with that?” Tony yelled over the music. 

“And now she’s looking for a downtown man!” both men ignored his comment, making Tony pout playfully.

“That’s what I am!” Bucky sang as he waggled his eyebrows and Steve flexed. 

They stopped in front of Tony’s work station and kept wriggling their hips to the music while also doing weird things with their arms. Then before Tony had time to protest he was hoisted out of his chair and into the arms of his beloveds. Both men looking down at him with besotted eyes. Tony blushed as they continued to sing, caressing him and holding him gently, treating him like he was something precious. Steve and Bucky each took turns dancing with Tony. When one was singing a line Tony was passed to that man. As if each of his beloveds were trying to serenade him. Tony couldn't’ help but blush as he was twirled in between the two larger men. He always felt small when he was in between them.

“Uptown girl.”

“She’s my uptown girl.”

“You know I’m in love with an uptown girl.”

The music began to fade away leaving Tony slightly breathless at being danced around his workshop. The soldiers didn’t even look winded. Tony was still blushing as Steve and Bucky bracketed him on both sides, Steve in the front and Bucky behind him, singing the last lines softly until the song faded out completely. 

Tony had to look away, being stared at so intensely was making something in him flutter. Tony opened his eyes when he felt a large warm hand cup his cheek and looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. 

Steve leaned down until their lips were almost touching “My acushla,” he breathed, his breath ghosting over his lips. Tony’s eyes slowly closed again as Steve leaned in the last few inches and kissed him sweetly. Their kiss was slow, both men in no rush. 

Tony had to pull back to breathe when he was gently spun around so that he was facing Bucky. “Oh, my sweet baby doll, did you like your show?”

“I...my show?”

“Stevie and I planned it on the fly” he chuckled.

“Why couldn’t you have changed the lyrics to uptown boy? I’m not a girl.” Tony’s pout was back when he remembered his earlier displeasure. 

“That’s because you’re our beautiful angel.” said Steve

Bucky’s grin was smug, “That’s right our sweet baby.” 

“Oh you know what!” Tony laughed. All three of them dissolved into laughter. Tony feeling safe and comfortable despite the teasing between his two loves. 

“Love you Tony” both said

“I love you too, you big pair of dorks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I did some research in trying to find some newer pet names for Steve and Bucky to use as I am a SUCKER for pet names when I stumbled on this acushla which is in fact a very old pet name 
> 
> acushla-An Irishism (from a chuisle, "heartbeat"), used to mean "darling, dear"
> 
> which I thought would be perfect for Steve to use as he is Irish. Yes? No? Ehem...anyway. That's the end! Hope you liked it enough!


End file.
